Overwhelmed
"Overwhelmed" is the 25th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 71st of the overall series. It debuted on August 27, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the 24th and 26th episodes, "Into the Breach" and "Nevermore". Logline In the calm before the storm, Artemis and Conner journey back to their pasts. Synopsis Tod Donner reports that the Justice League has completed their mission of taking down meta-human trafficking in outer space and have now brought home brought home several refugees. Vandal Savage and the rest of the Light are watching the broadcast. Lex Luthor states that it is now time to put their plan into motion. At the Hub, Violet Harper is playing with Lian Nguyen-Harper. Garfield Logan and Victor Stone are watching the Tod Donner report as Tod now turns his attention to a story about the Outsiders newest member: Cyborg, and the video that Cyborg provided to them revealing that Gretchen Goode and Granny Goodness were the same person. Donner mentions that Goode World Studios has denied the accusations but there is still no word from Gretchen, herself. Will Harper is watching Tod Donner's broadcast in his kitchen. He closes his laptop the moment Artemis Crock walks in the front door. She sees that the table has been set for a dinner for two and asks about it. Will explains that he has arranged for Violet to babysit Lian so that they could have the evening to themselves. He knows that they never talked about their relationship, but since it is Valentine's Day, he wanted to ask if she has been having feelings for him, the same as he has with her. Artemis places a finger on Will's lips to shut him up and states, softly, that she has. The two kiss. Suddenly realizing what she is doing, Artemis stops the kiss and apologizes to Will as she runs into her room. Artemis drops onto her bed, crying. She takes the photo of her with Wally West, frantically apologizing to him. After a moment, she grabs her phone and makes a call, telling the person on the other end that she needs to see them. Forager is riding with Conner Kent in the Bio-Ship. Forager is explaining that he is torn between staying on Earth with his many friends or going back to New Genesis where he can be accepted as himself and not Fred Bugg. Conner replies that he understands and that it is why he has brought him to Geranium City. Conner pulls Bio-Ship into a gas station. Mayor Dabney Donovan approaches them. Conner introduces Forager to the Mayor while he waits for the last car to leave the station. Once the coast is clear, he gives the okay to the Mayor. Mayor Dabney drops the illusion to reveal that he is actually Dubbilex. Forager realizes that the rest of the residents were actually Genomorphs. Conner and Dubbilex escort Forager and introduce him to the town. Back at the Hub, Gar and Vic are now watching Tod Donner interview Geo-Force. Gar gets a text from Blue Beetle saying that he thinks Geo-Force is stealing Gar's thunder. Gar replies that he doesn't mind so long as the message gets out. Donner asks what the Outisders think of Infinity, Inc. Geo-Force replies that the Outsiders have no beef with Infinity, so long as the message gets out. Gregor Markov shuts off the TV in his hotel room. He is ecstatic about the great publicity both Brion and Tara are getting, saying that it could make his efforts to bring them back to Markovia much easier. Tara and Brion argue that meta-humans are still not permitted in Markovia, but Gregor assures them that he is trying to change that. The three of them embrace. Tara excuses herself and walks into the bathroom. She pulls out her phone and sends a text to Deathstroke saying that King Gregor has secretly left Markovia to visit his siblings. Out in the park, Artemis meets with Zatanna. She is surprised to see that Zatanna has brought Megan Morse and Raquel Ervin with her. Zatanna explains that they are here for the aftermath, but asks Artemis to reconsider what she is about to do. Artemis argues that she never got a chance to say goodbye, to find closure on this part of her life; she also says that if Zatanna doesn't help her, she will find someone else who will, maybe even Wotan. Admitting defeat, Zatanna explains that she will be sending Artemis's soul to Limbo but warns her that nothing in there is real. It's very easy to get lost and if she doesn't pull her out by sunrise, her soul will be trapped in Limbo forever. Artemis accepts the terms, and Zatanna casts a spell. Artemis wakes up in a filed of clouds. Wally appears behind her, and the two embrace and kiss. At the Hub, Garfield is turning into various animals for Lian's entertainment. Suddenly, a Boom tube opens and Metron comes through. Violet protects Lian, demanding that Metron stay back. Metron forces his boom tube to consume Violet, Victor, and Lian, along with himself, leaving Garfield behind. Violet, Victor and Lian are floating around in space. Lian is having fun floating around. Violet and Victor find that they can't speak. Metron appears and assures his "granddaughter" and "grandson" that Lian is perfectly safe, explaining that they are his grandchildren through the Motherbox and Fatherbox. He tells them that he is most impressed by how the two of them have evolved his technology, and that they have both become major players in the coming galactic conflict. He concludes by saying that he looks forward to watching how they progress in the near future, assuming Darkseid doesn't kill them first. With that, Metron sends the three of them back to the Hub. In Limbo, Wally asks Artemis how she wants to spend their limited time together. Using her imagination, Artemis creates their old apartment with Brucely. Wally draws her attention to an engagement ring on her hand and her new baby bump. In Mongolia, Deathstroke has finished informing the Light about Gregor Markov. Lex believes that the target is worth the risk of blowing Tara's cover and asks Deathstroke to send word. Baron Bedlam and Simon Ecks are in prison, busy mopping the floors. A boom tube appears and Count Vertigo walks through. After taking out the prison guard, Baron and Simon escape. In Geranium City, Dubbilex is sitting with Conner and Forager in his office. He asks Kraig to show Forager how their city came to be. Dubbilex explains that the original Geranium City was under the Cadmus building and under the control of Lex Luthor. But then Conner, along with many of his allies, rescued them and brought them to a new place to begin a new life. But he admits that while the illusions make them more accepted in the outside world, they still feel out of place. In Limbo, Wally and Artemis are in the living room with their newborn baby. Wally asks if Artemis ever misses being a superhero. Artemis says that everything she needs is right here. The TV suddenly turns on to reveal Zatanna, announcing that she is going to make the sun appear. Artemis switches channels to find Hello, Megan!. Artemis turns the TV off. Wally reminds her that the sun will rise soon. Artemis admits that she never wants to leave. Back in Geranium City, Dubbilex admits to Conner that they all still feel segregated and never permitted to be themselves. Forager admits that he feels the same way, but at least the prejudice issues are being addressed. He hands his amulet disguise back to Conner, explaining that he will remain in Geranium City on the front lines and fight the good fight with the Outsiders as himself. Dubbilex calls Forager's ambitions admirable. He then turns to Conner and asks what he will do. Conner asks what he means. Dubbilex explains that Conner is also a victim of Cadmus, and as a result, he could do much more to help the alien and Meta-human communities, but instead decides to hide from who he really is. Conner is silent. Back in Limbo, there is a knock at the door. Wally opens it to find Zatanna, Megan, and Raquel who claim that they have come to see the baby. Artemis closes the door on them. Wally asks Artemis to look outside and tell him what she sees. Artemis replies that she has everything she need to see right here. Wally then asks about the gender and name of the baby, but Artemis is unable to answer. Panicked, she begins to notice things disappearing around her - the baby, Brucely, and the apartment. All that remains is Wally and the front door. Wally encourages her to open it and let people into her life again. Artemis panics, begging Wally to hold on. Wally replies that as much as he wants to, he can't. He asks her to go back, live her life, and find love again. Crying, Artemis kisses Wally one last time before walking through the front door. Artemis is suddenly back in the park. Zatanna, Megan, and Raquel are by her side, embracing her. Artemis thanks Zatanna for giving her the chance to find closure. Megan and Artemis walk ahead while Raquel and Zatanna hang back. Raquel admires Zatanna for summoning Wally's ghost but Zatanna admits that she never did because it was true that she does not have the power to summon the dead. Raquel suddenly realizes that it was Megan. Zatanna explains that Megan created a place in Artemis's mind while Artemis imagined the rest. With Zatanna's legerdemain and Megan's telepathy, Artemis was able to work things out for herself. In Star City, Will is busy washing the dishes. Violet arrives with Lian sleeping in her arms. She offers to put her to bed. Artemis comes in soon afterward. Will immediately apologizes to her for making an inappropriate move but Artemis stops him, thanking him for helping her to open up and take the next step. Artemis promises him that she will always be there for him and Lian, but they are not right for each other. Will is filled with relief, saying that he feels the same way. Artemis heads off to bed as Will blows out the remaining candle on the table. Back in Beverly Hills, the Markovs watch as Tod Donner announces that Baron Bedlam has escaped from prison and has taken over control of Markovia. A response from Lex Luthor states that he will not lift the ban for the Justice League to enter Markovia. He ends with saying that this is an internal matter and there are good people on both sides. Gregor can't figure out how they knew that he was out of the country, but announces that he must head back immediately. Tara tries to stop him but Gregor replies that there is no other way. Brion suggests the Outsiders. Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force/Brion Markov |- | Tod Donner | |- | class="VA" | Denise Boutte | colspan="2" | Raquel Ervin |- | class="VA" | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2" | Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Gregor Markov |- | colspan="2" | Will Harper |- | colspan="2" | Jim Harper |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Dabney Donovan/Dubbilex |- | colspan="2" | Metron |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | colspan="2" | Frederick Delamb/Baron Bedlam |- | class="VA" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Wally West |- | colspan="2" | Fred Bugg/Forager |- | class="VA" | Tara Strong | colspan="2" | Tara Markov |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Amanda Spence |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Benny |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Brucely |- | colspan="3" | Count Vertigo |- | colspan="3" | Deathstroke |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="3" | El Dorado |- | colspan="3" | Erin |- | colspan="3" | Granny Goodness (TV) |- | colspan="3" | Gretchen Goode (TV) |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="2" | Karen | |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Kraig |- | colspan="3" | Megan Morse |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Simon Ecks |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="3" | Ultra-Humanite |- | colspan="3" | Vandal Savage |- | colspan="3" | Victor Stone |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Fred tells Conner that Miss Martian informed him in the previous episode that he could return to New Genesis. * Brion confirms to Tara that meta-humans aren't permitted in Markovia. In "Away Mission", Gregor told Brion that Parliament had proposed a ban on metas. * Brion says that patience is a virtue he has finally acquired, after struggling with this issue throughout most of the season. He was often told to be patient ever since "Eminent Threat", culminating in an altercation with Dick in "Another Freak". * Zatanna telling Artemis that Megan and Raquel "are not here for this part" echoes what Artemis told Violet in "Private Security", when Zatanna went to be with her father. * Artemis reminds Zatanna of their encounter with Secret in "Secrets". * Artemis also tells Zatanna that she never had a chance to say goodbye to Wally when he died in "Endgame". * Wally and Artemis's "realm" contains several references to past episodes: ** Their exchange about Valentine's Day is taken almost verbatim from "Salvage". ** Their house in Palo Alto first seen in "Salvage". ** Above their front door there is a sign that says "Symbiosi", a mantra repeated by Artemis throughout "The Fix". ** Artemis teaches Comparative Literature. In "Illusion of Control", Paula Crock mentioned that she was taking that Masters Degree to become a college professor. * In "Private Security", Roy told Jim that he needed to spend less time with "his geraniums". In this episode it is made clear that he was referring to the inhabitants of Geranium City. * According to Dubbilex, the genomorphs were liberated in 2013, three years after Lex Luthor discovered Genomorph City in "Agendas". * Dubbilex reminds Conner that he was freed from Cadmus in "Fireworks" to lead the genomorphs to freedom. * Dubbilex says that Conner has always had a penchant for collecting strays, alluding most notably to Sphere in "Bereft" and Wolf in "Alpha Male" and more recently Brion and Violet in "Private Security". * Wally calls Artemis "Spitfire" alluding to "Denial", when Kent Nelson advised Wally to find a "little spitfire" that wouldn't let him get away with anything. Trivia * Number 16: ** The Justice League returned home a grand total of 3'16' abducted meta-teenagers. ** Conner Kent and Fred Bugg arrive to Geranium City on February 14 at 20:16 CST. ** According to its welcome sign, Geranium City has a population of 2'16'. ** Tod Donner reports on the Markovian crisis on February 15 at 01:16 EST. * End credits shot: Wolf cuddling with Kraig and sleeping in front of Dabney Donovan's fireplace. * While entertaining Lian, Beast Boy turns into Mr. Tawny (possibility), Wolf, Brucely and Monkey. Backwards spells Goofs * The picture of Cyborg shown on GBS is actually taken from the following episode when he is in Markovia, holding for Terra to make her choice. Cultural references * After calling his Glamor Charm an "albatross around his neck", Fred remarks that he has been reading The Rime of the Ancient Mariner, a poem written by Samuel Taylor Coleridge and published in 1798. That phrase was popularized by this poem and became an English-language idiom referring to "a heavy burden of guilt that becomes an obstacle to success". * Lex Luthor says "there are good people on both sides" of the Markovian conflict. This is a paraphrase of President Donald Trump's infamous comment that there were “very fine people on both sides” at a white-supremacist rally in Charlottesville in 2017. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman